


Safe In Her Arms

by JeremiahMalkai



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Post-Book 3 AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeremiahMalkai/pseuds/JeremiahMalkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks after the crippling battle against the Red Lotus, Korra struggles as her nights continue to be plagued by worsening nightmares. She finds relief in one of the few comforts she has left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In Her Arms

Korra's eyes shot open to the greeting of pure, crippling agony. She was suspended in the air. Darkness shrouded every direction she could turn her head. She struggled against the bindings on her wrists and ankles, but she couldn't bend the metal. Her legs and back felt the searing pain of intense heat without so much as a flicker of flame. The only tell to the cause was the heavy feeling of metal in her muscles. She yelled for help with panic in her eyes, looking in every direction for someone. No one heeded her call. Her yelling continued as the pain grew, becoming more and more desperate. As the minutes passed with no one coming to her aid, her yells became screams. Sweat ran from every pore in her body. Her throat became raw, and she found that she could only sob in desperate gasps. Just as her hope left her, she heard movement in front of her.

"Please! Help me!" It was all Korra could manage to choke out as she watched the silhouette of a man stepped forward from the shadows. As the figure crept into view, she heard a voice that she longed to forget and melted her brief hope. “I told you I would destroy you." The last of the color drained from her face. Despite the burning in her muscles, her blood ran cold. "No! You-You're gone!" Korra's words staggered as she shook her head desperately at the man in the white mask. He spoke again with cold, self-assured wisdom, "Equality is an idea. And ideas are immortal, Avatar. Your impurity, on the other hand, will soon be nothing more than a faint blemish on history." Every continued syllable buried her under a mountain of helplessness. "Everything you've done has made the world worse. You've severed your previous lives for every Avatar that would have superseded you. You have allowed the Earth Kingdom to fall apart at the seams. You've upheaved thousands just to needlessly reconnect the two worlds.” Amon paused for moment, letting his words sink in. “You don't deserve your place in either of them." All Korra could do was gasp for air as her pain began to drown her. Amon stood motionless with his arms behind his back, almost glowing in the abyss. An orange diamond appeared on the endless shadows behind him; followed by intricate patterns of red. It's voice rang out with eons of authority. "The world doesn't need you anymore, Raava!" Her eyes shut and her jaw clenched; her teeth beginning to crack as she screamed silently in her head, calling out mentally to anyone that might save her as she felt her skin slowly peel. “Please...Anyone...” Finally, a gust of wind traveled through the dark around her. He was flying, eye level with her, suspended by her chains. His face looked completely neutral, as if her agony was nothing more than a leaf blowing in the wind. The union of their three voices hissed in a great whisper around her, echoing from every shadow. "Embrace your end." Zaheer raised his hand, and she felt the air being pulled from her lungs.

Korra's eyes shot open and she coughed, ragged and gasping. She was sweating through her tank top and her bed sheets, despite the cool night. She shoved her covers off, and pulled her legs up and out of them as best as she could, desperate to rid herself of any sort of confinement. She sobbed loudly, still gasping for the air the nightmare had stolen from her. Her heart pounded and she pulled herself to the edge of her bed, vomiting into the trash bucket she had taken to keeping at her bedside. She curled herself into a ball and laid there, shivering for what felt like ages. Her eyes wandered the room, paranoid and panicked, seeing the shadows move. She closed her eyes, reminding herself that it wasn't real. Her heart continued to race in her chest. Then she heard a flick. "Korra?" The light was on, mercifully, and in the doorway stood a very sleepy, and disheveled Asami Sato. Even in the middle of the night, she somehow managed to look graceful. "Are you okay?" she asked, dazed, but worried. Korra nodded, but couldn't compose herself at all to fit with her lie. She was still curled up, trying to shake off everything going on her head. Asami rubbed her eyes quickly, walked over to her bedside, and sat down by her legs.

Asami placed her hand on Korra's and gently stroked her knuckles with her thumb. It had become very common practice with Korra in the last few of weeks. Air Temple Island had become her temporary home since they had returned to Republic City. Delegating various tasks to the heads of different departments would keep Future Industries stable indefinitely as long as she checked in on important matters. The board wasn't entirely happy, but as long as the company was running smoothly and profiting, Asami's continued absence didn't seem to matter too much. This allowed her stay by Korra's side for as long as needed. Asami kept rubbing Korra's knuckles for several moments, but tonight, this small gesture of affection was inadequate to soothe her. She looked over at the bin beside the bed. When she saw it's contents, Asami spoke softly, "I'll be right back, okay?" The CEO tried to make eye contact, but Korra continued to stare at the wall, eyes slightly wider than they should be. Korra nodded again, unwilling or unable to speak, Asami wasn't sure yet. Asami quickly returned to the room with a pitcher of water and couple of glasses, pouring them on the bedside table. She helped Korra sit up and handed her the water. Korra likely didn't realize just how thirsty she had been, and Asami watched as she quickly downed the glass and set it aside, finally beginning to catch her breath.

Asami looked into Korra's eyes for a few moments. They were still unfocused. Like they were intentionally avoiding her. "You know I'm here for you, Korra." It was a phrase Asami had found herself repeating over and over as the days went on. It was Asami's way of trying to get Korra to open up, without pressuring her. But Korra had been getting worse. She wasn't sure how to circumvent Korra's stoic demeanor as of late. This however, wasn't stoic. This was fear. Something she had never seen on Korra's face for more than a few rare moments in combat. Usually when someone else's life was in danger. Asami's brow furrowed. Everything about this situation was disgusting. Korra was the last person in the world that deserved this, and all Asami wanted to do was crush the girl in her arms, whispering comfort and care. Anything to let her know that she was safe.

Korra's nightmares had been getting progressively frequent in the last two weeks. For the last three nights in a row, they had tormented her. This had been the worst yet. Zaheer or Amon were frightening enough on their own. But all three of them? She felt like she was loosing her sanity. As if enough hadn't already been taken from her. She was relieved to have Asami in the room, but humiliated all the same. _"I'm not a kid. I'm the Avatar. Why can't I just get better?"_ she thought. She let her eyes flash to Asami. Her face was as much of a comfort as it was beautiful. She wanted to tell her everything. This woman had practically put her life on hold for her the last 3 weeks and taken care of her, yet here she was, struggling to be open about anything going on in her head. She'd barley spoken more than a few sentences at a time since she lost the use of her legs. "How often have you been having nightmares, Korra?" Asami asked. Korra didn't want to talk about this, but Asami was giving her this look that she couldn't quite make out. There was care in her eyes, but she looked angry. “Of course she would be, I woke her up over a stupid nightmare.” She let the moment pass, just trying to form words or some sort of explanation. "It's starting to happen every night." Korra finally answered. But just saying it spiked her anxiety. _"Is it going to be like this from now on?"_ was just one of that many thoughts tumbling around into her head.

Asami reached out to her. She had been so worried about making Korra feel pitied since the battle with Zaheer. Sympathy was something Korra just simply didn't tolerate well. She just didn't understand the difference. But Asami's need to comfort her won out. She squeezed Korra in an embrace that wasn't returned. She held on for a few moments, but quickly grew self-conscious of the limp girl in her arms. Asami began to pull away, but before she could Korra whispered into her collar bone.

"Please don't leave."

Asami pulled back and found Korra's face dripping with tears. She crushed Korra to herself and held her there, rocking her back and forth. Doing everything she could to surround the girl in her arms with her own body. Korra's arms found purchase around Asami's middle and she clung to her. Asami whispered into her hair, "Don't worry, I won't go anywhere." Asami was happy Korra was showing some emotion, but seeing her friend so vulnerable flat out terrified her. She had gotten used to Korra's cold and solemn personality as the days had passed, but this was just so different. She was just so...broken. "Do you want to talk about it?" It was all Asami could think to ask. "No." Korra whispered quickly. "I think you need to." Asami replied, trying her best not to sound stern. Korra shook her head. Asami pulled Korra away from her shoulder to look her in the eye. "Come on Korra. Talk to me. I can't help you if I don't understand what's wrong. Let me help you." Asami's voice strained, "Please.” She wasn't clueless. Asami knew that what happened to Korra was horrible. But she felt like she was missing pieces, things that Korra just wouldn't tell her.

Korra struggled not to bury her face in her hands. She refused to do anything more than whisper out of fear of sounding like a harpooned seal-penguin. It was obvious that Asami was right, but the thought of going in depth and re-experiencing any of what had happened terrified her. She wasn't ready. Not tonight. She simply couldn't handle it. Asami had to understand however, so she summoned what remained of her focus and let her words spill. "Asami," steadying her voice, "Look, I know you're right, but I can't take anymore tonight. I'll talk about whatever you want tomorrow, just please not now." Korra's voice broke into a half sob towards the end of plea. 'Spirits, please make her understand.'

Asami pulled her back in. Korra admitting when she couldn't handle something was a step in and of itself. In her mind, nothing was ever too much for the bold and brazen Avatar. It was so unfamiliar to see her like this. Asami was unsure of what to do now, other than hold the girl in her arms. Seconds passed. Then minutes. And finally, she cried herself out. With the Korra half asleep, Asami grabbed the second glass off of the table and drank deeply, then refilled Korra's, offering it to her. After coaxing several sips out of her, Asami helped the bender lay back. The heiress stood up from the bed, briefly pondering her next move.

Korra began to panic. She wasn't sure why for a moment. But it occurred to her that she was scared to sleep. Worse yet, scared to be alone. Asami was leaving the room, walking towards the door. Korra wanted to throttle herself again for being so needy. For being pathetic. As the moment seemed to roll on in slow motion, the tired girl spoke up, “I thought you weren't going to leave.” Korra tried to chuckle, desperately trying to play it off as a joke out of embarrassment. But her smile turned into a grimace, and her weak laugh was nervous and riddled with fear. Korra wanted to claw at her scalp for saying it. Trying to guilt her best friend into staying. Asami had already done more than her fair share by miles and then some."What's she suppose to do, sit with me until I fall asleep like I'm four years old?" Korra closed her eyes out of shame, expecting her friend to finally abandon her. She heard the light flick, and the door close. Korra turned on to her side, letting a faint whimper rise from her throat. She was alone and she had humiliated herself. Her breathing became shallow and she started to curl herself into a ball, when the covers shifted. She stiffened, almost letting herself cower behind her arms before Asami's voice reached her ears. "Shhhh. It's only me. A promise is a promise. I was just turning out the light." Asami reached over and traced the side of Korra's face with her thumb. Korra's relief felt like a hundred kilo weight being lifted from her chest. Feeling Asami's hand stroking her face in the dark was making her more comfortable in her own bed than she had been in weeks. But as her breath came back, doubt and guilt crept back in. She looked away from Asami's figure in the dark and apologized. "I'm so sorry, Asami. I know it's stupid, and childish, and pathetic, and..."

"Stop it Korra."

Asami spoke in a sharp whisper. "You don't have to be ashamed of feeling like you need help. Least of all with me. I will always help you, Korra.” Asami paused briefly to speak in a calmer tone. “Everyone needs someone to lean on. You've been there for me. Through everything. You've carried the weight of the world on your shoulders. So why can't someone be here for you when you need it?" Asami waited for an answer, but Korra had gone quiet. As the CEO's eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw Korra's face. Furrowed eyebrows and a frown. She was being stubborn despite not having an answer. “Of course. Of all the typical 'Korra' traits she could be showing right now, she's being headstrong. About feeling weak of all things.” Asami would have rolled her eyes if it wasn't heart-wrenching. She became briefly frustrated, wishing for the thousandth time in the last month that she had the right combination of words that could magically make the normally wild and happy girl feel better. The silence lingered, and Asami began to get lost in the lines of her face. Korra's face had become thin and developed dark bags under those swirling shades of blue. Once Asami found her eyes, she couldn't help, but wander all over every aesthetically pleasing detail. Her skin was the color Asami liked her tea after adding just a hint of milk. Her eyebrows were just the right thickness for her silliest, goofiest facial expressions. Asami missed those. The toothy grin. The bright, excited look whenever Korra couldn't contain a bit of news or a new bending technique. Korra had started to relax, but she seemed reluctant to sleep. Her eyes drooped, but opened again just as they were closing. Now that Korra was actually letting herself show facial expressions, Asami didn't take very long picking up on why. She scooted closer and pressed her forehead to Korra's.

"I'll keep you safe. I promise. I'll be here the whole night."

Asami couldn't really keep Korra safe from her nightmares, but she could wake her up at the very least. Hold her.

Hearing those words helped Korra feel secured. Seeing those green eyes stare into her's, and knowing Asami meant every word was pure comfort. Korra was beyond grateful. Looking into her face made Korra feel like she was under the pull of gravity. Like she couldn't be close enough to Asami. She wasn't sure why she was feeling it. She was barely even thinking when she let her eyes shut and closed the small gap between their lips. She pulled away, and her eyes never reopened, mumbling “Thank you.” and finally drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Too mentally and physically exhausted to even have a ghost of worry about the consequences of what she had just done.

Asami's eyes were open and wide as Korra's lips pressed against hers. She froze, unsure of how to react immediately. But as Korra pulled away from her, Asami leaned forward and closed her eyes, not ready for her lips leave yet. Eventually Korra pulled herself back entirely, and Asami couldn't follow without moving her whole frame. She was going to, but as Korra pulled away, Asami could see the exhaustion in Korra, and watched her fall quickly asleep. This left the heiress' mind to wander for several minutes. She hadn't dared hope that Korra would ever think of her the way Asami caught herself thinking about her. Even after everything that had happened tonight, maybe she should forget about it. Korra had been vulnerable and fatigued. _"Did it even count?"_ Asami let her eyes droop as she pondered this, both happy and worried. But it could all be sorted tomorrow, she reasoned, as she stroked Korra's face with her thumb one last time, before falling asleep with a smirk on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on Fanfiction.net back in April when I first got back into fanfiction. It was originally intended as an alternate book 4 with an entirely new villain. I revisited this mostly because I wanted to participate in the fandom here on A03 in some way. Community and what not. So, I worked this first chapter into a one-shot and heavily edited the writing. The fic, Recovery by SimplyKorra had a huge impact on why I neglected to post this sooner, as I felt like I couldn't match up to something so similar in nature. The last week I spent some time mulling it over, took the ending out, and here we are. Any comments or criticism would be absolutely lovely. Everyone likes feedback on their work. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: http://cerebral-super-villain.tumblr.com/  
> (That tumblr is occasionally nsfw, fair warning)


End file.
